3 Years Apart
by huyutfsakura
Summary: Mikan Sakura, the cherry girl of GA. One day while walking to school, she gets in a terrible fight. She lost all of her friends, and even her love of her life Natsume, she's moving on, by herself. Making new friends in tokyo and being a popular girl,Love.
1. Chapter 1

3 Years Apart

Huyu-chan : HEY! What's up? This is my 3rd new fan fic!! PLEASE vote on my profile and I love to get reviews! Enjoy~

Chapter 1 : Leaving for the last time

The brunette dragged her feet across the ground. Tears then made their way down her face and dripped slowly to the ground. Sniffles are soon heard after. "Stupid me, stupid friends, stupid Natsume."Mikan mumbled to herself. She thought back to yesterday, when everything was the worst.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-

"Hey Class!" Mikan smiled brightly as she walked into the door. "Ugh!" Everyone said in disgust, they gave her a glare and returned to talking. "What did I do?" Mikan thought to herself. "Hello Hotaru!" she said after walking towards her desk. Hotaru glared at her, colder than ever. "W-What's wrong?" Mikan said as she was backing up towards her seat. "You. YOU'RE ALWAYS GETTING ATTENTION. I'M HERE, THE COLD ICE QUEEN HOTARU. BUT NOOO EVERYBODY HAS TO LOVE YOU. EVEN MY BOYFRIEND RUKA LIKED YOU. YOU'RE EVERYTHING THAT'S SOO DISGUSTING!!" Hotaru screamed at Mikan. She was really harsh and the kids joined and kicked her out of the classroom, even Ruka.

'I'll go to the Sakura Tree!! Natsume gotta be there!' Mikan thought confused. She then walked out of the school and lay on the tree trunk, she then looked up at the blue sky and began to talk or think about her grandpa. "Oi, Polka." A cold boy's voice rung into her ears. 'YAY! NATSUME'S HERE!!' she thought . "UGH! Don't look at my panties Natsume!!" Mikan yelled at him and pretended as if she was mad at him, as usual. "I WASN'T LOOKING GOD! GET A LIFE MAN, I'M SERIOUSLY GOING TO BURN YOUR HAIR RIGHT NOW. GET AWAY FROM MY SAKURA TREE. 1 2 3," Mikan ran as fast as she could, after she felt the burning flames lick the ends of her pig tails.

'Nobody likes me, I should just get expelled.' Mikan thought as she dragged her feet towards her dorm room. She lunged for her suitcase and started to put all her clothes in, her belongings, everything inside the huge brown suitcase she bought for the day when Natsume and her were going to go camping with Ruka and Hotaru. The tears from her eyes stained the brown suitcase, as she shut her door behind, she was dragged to the principal's office. "Mikan Sakura, I want you to go to Tokyo. And I want you to practice your S.E.C and Nufflication Alices." The principal ordered her and he gestured to the limo that was seen in the window.

-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x

Mikan wiped the tears away, and hopped into the limo that awaited her. She said her goodbyes to everyone she knew, she said goodbye to her friends, and mostly, she said goodbye to her tears, that she sworn she would cry for the person she mostly loved, not anymore Natsume. "I'm going to miss you, even if you're mean and don't want me. I'll cherish those memories, and, I'll, know, that, we, will, always, be, friends, don't, forget, please." Mikan swallowed, she was talking, but somehow she was talking in her sobs of pain. She kept crying, clutching her shirt in her fist, and tears dripped slowly to her skirt. It was going to be a long road off, especially by herself.

END of chapter 1

Huyu-chan: Too bad for Mikan-chan!! Please Read and Review AND VOTE!!


	2. Tokyo Demons Alice

3 Years Apart

Huyu-chan: HEY! Wazzup? Please vote!!! Enjoy~

Chapter 2 : Keeping it cool

When Mikan arrived she was directed towards her suite. She, being the wielder or S.E.C and Nufflication alice, was admitted to the Dangerous Class. She was a special star and she loved it, but inside she wanted her own room back. "Mikan, Class is about to begin." A maid came in holding out a backpack and a new uniform. "Yes." Mikan replied. 'At least they speak Japanese!' Mikan thanked.

She slipped out of her Gakuen Alice uniform and placed the Tokyo Demons Alice (School name of her new school) around her body. It was a very cool uniform, the shirt was pure white and a collar was fastened on, she tightened the black tie around her neck. Then, she slipped on her skirt, her skirt was made by the finest dark black, she then placed 2, 2 holed belts around her skirt, the chain clung on one of the holes and spun around to be attached to the other belt. The belts were side ways that made a close X. She then placed a chained, cross necklace around her neck and a black choker that had a golden bell popping out. She also put white, thigh length, socks on and placed over top of them belted back shoes with a cat's face on the side of each boot.

She then took the backpack and thanked the maid for her work. She placed the backpack on her back and only held one of the straps, leaving the other drooping down. She inhaled a breath of air in her nose and exhaled it out of her mouth; she smiled a tiny smile, and headed towards the school.

On her way towards the school, she placed in black headphones and listened to her IPod that streamed many songs.

[Flash Back]

"Natsume!!!" Mikan cried. Her anger towards him looking at her panties was really consuming her. "What strawberry pants?" he smirked at her. They were girlfriend and boyfriend but what boyfriend looks at your underwear? "Ugh! You piss me off!!" Mikan stormed off mumbling and cursing under her breath. "Baby come back! You can blame it all on me!" Natsume started to sing. "Fuck off!" Mikan screamed at him. (Yes, Mikan swears.) "Chill chick!" Tsubasa came in. "Oh hi sempai." Mikan said coldly. "Wazzup Chibi?" he smiled while the temperature raised to a boiling point.

"Stop it Natsume!" Mikan spitted towards him. Just then, he grabbed her into his arms and kissed her lips, moving his lips into her sweet mouth, (RATED MATURE/TEEN!!!! THERE IS DISTURBING MOMENTS FOR THE NEXT PART! I WARNED YOU! SKIP IF MUST!!!) while his hand went up her skirt and his other hand caging her. "Nsydine!!" Mikan said between the kiss. She grabbed his face away and slapped his hand away. Then stared into his eyes while Tsubasa darted away into a near by forest. No one was around them to watch, Mikan kissed harder than ever, crushing her lips against his and letting his tongue slip into her mouth and intertwine with her tongue. They stayed like that until Mikan pulled away and pecked his lips before holding his hand.

[End of Flash Back]

"That's right, his love is poison." [Elise Estrada – Poison. I don't own it!!] Mikan smiled while she pulled her head phones out of her ears. She sighed as she went inside the classroom, to wait for her classmates, all over again.

[Over at Gakuen Alice]

"Why, was, I, so, mean, to, Mikan?" Hotaru mumbled over and over again. "Why?" Ruka asked again and so did all the other children. "Me too, why?" Natsume whispered to himself. "I can't take this!!" Sumire said while she stood on her desk. "Where the FUCK is that brunette?" She screamed at her classmates. "And why are we so fucking quite??" she asked again pointing to everyone. She kept rambling about how she missed everyone's happiness, while 3 high scholars came sneaking out.

"Okay! We're going to save Mikan and take her back with us?" Ruka asked his girlfriend Hotaru who nodded as a yes. "But how do you know where she is Hotaru?" Natsume asked her with a smirk planted on his perfect face. "I have a tracking device on everyone of my friends baka, unlike you kuro neko!" Hotaru smirked back at a pissed off Natsume. "Hn." Was his reply. "It's says she's at…" Hotaru read and then pointed to a red dot. "TOKYO!!" Hotaru shouted.

Natsume stared at Hotaru's hair, which a little black showed. "A….BUG!!" Natumse called as he examined Ruka's hair. He burned all of their hairs. "WHAT THE FUCK NATSUME!!???" The couple screamed at him, "There was a bug, I think it was making us act evil to Mikan!!" Natsume proved his innocent. "But, who would want us to act evil towards her?" Hotaru asked.

[On the other hand, Mikan at Tokyo Demons Alice]

"Hello, I am Sakura Mikan! Nice to meet you!" She exclaimed to her classmates. "Ah, Mikan-chan you can have a seat next to Kyoshiro." Her sensei, Horiko Touchiro, spoke to her. "Yes, Touchiro-Sensei." Mikan replied as she walked down towards her seat. There sat a boy, he was wearing the same uniform except he didn't have a choker, and he was wearing pants with skater shoes. "Hi." He spoke coldly towards her. "Uh, hi." She smiled back which made him turn his head towards the window. What she didn't know was that he was actually blushing because of her which everyone knows, he isn't a guy to blush, he's a cold guy colder than Natsume. At the end of class, Mikan was lead towards a tour of the school and Central town, which she thought was awesome. When Kyo left at the entrance of her dorm, she went to her special star suite.

Moments later at 12:00 pm in the night she heard soft knocks wander her room. She opened her door to find a bruised and cut man in front of her. His uniform was ripped and blood dripped everywhere. His right hand was clutching a sever wound on his left arm while he was bent down, blood dripped onto the floor.

"Kyoshiro?"

END of chapter 2!!

Huyu-chan :How was it my fans? Read and Review and VOTE!! Please!! I luv reviews!!


	3. A warm welcome and a ring

3 Years Apart

Huyu-chan: Hello!!! I got reviews!! Need to update sooner eh? Enjoy~

Chapter 3: The way they parted

"Kyoshiro?"

"Hello, Mikan." Kyo said through gasps. He stumbled into her room and fell on her bed. Mikan went over and sat next to the bloody man. "Why are you like that?" she asked him pulling him up into her arms. His head rested under her chin and his eyes fell down. "Well, I was doing a mission," Kyo stuttered as Mikan's eyes dropped. "Anyways, my name was the Shiro Neko, I have it in my name as well. So I'm called the white cat. I'm good luck, besides the Kuro neko, black cat in the Gakuen Alice. When I was going to there, because I needed to see the Kuro neko and arrest him, it was a trap. So that's why I'm like this, but I grabbed something as well." Kyo finished and grabbed the black cross case that lay in his pocket. "Hm? What is it Kyo?" Mikan smiled as he placed the box in her hands.

"I wanted to ask you something, even though we don't know each other at all. I fell in love at everything, you showed me that love is real, my love was at first sight. I'd love to know more about you and I want you to learn about me. Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked her, as he did he opened the lid to show a pure, sapphire ring that was shaped into a cat's face. "Oh my god! Yes! I will be!" Mikan said as she put her hands to her face and the tears came down her cheeks. "I think I also believe in love at first sight!" she said after the ring was placed on her right ring finger. "Thank you." He whispered to her, as he cradled her into his arms.

[2 years later]

Mikan walked down the halls towards her classroom, with her hand clasped to Kyo's hand. They smiled and laughed to each other, they were named partners and even shared a room together. They were now 16 years old and that was the legal marriage age in Japan, Tokyo. "Good luck." Mikan kissed Kyo on the lips as he went towards his seat to do a test they studied together. "Thanks, you too." He kissed back, as Mikan blushed.

"Before we start class, I'll like to introduce 3 new students to Tokyo Demons Alice. Natsume Hyuuga, Hotaru Imai, and Ruka Nogi." Touchiro-sensei said as she montioned for the 3 students to come in. Mikan gasped as her eyes formed tears. Kyo wrapped his arms around her trembling body and hushed her, Mikan stopped and hugged him tight. Natsume was looking and clenched his teeth. "It's going to be alright, I'll use my Fire and Ice Alices to protect you, if any of them hurt you. Then they'll pay." Kyo said while petting her head. Mikan nodded stiffly, but removed her head away from his chest and pecked his lips. "Thank you." She whispered as a small smile raised her lips. Everybody was staring at them both while they paid no attention at all.

"Will you introduce yourselves?" Touchiro asked again. Hotaru stepped up and sighed. "My name is Hotaru Imai. I have the Invention Alice, and 3 star. This is my boyfriend Ruka Nogi." Hotaru said, she then pointed to Ruka and he came up next to her. "My name is Ruka Nogi. I have the Animal Pheromone, 3 stars as well." Ruka finished, then Natsume came up and stuffed his hands into his new uniform, none of them were wearing belts. "My name's Natusme Hyuuga. I have the Fire alice, I'm a Special Star." Natsume said as he glanced all over the room to the shivering classmates. Then a girl's hand raised up and he stared at her.

"Do you have a girlfriend Natsume-san?" she asked. Kyo stiffened, he learned from Mikan that they had a relationship to each other, and that angered him. "Don't worry, I don't like him anymore. All I need is you." Mikan whispered into his ear while grasping his hand. "Use to." Natsume replied while a smirk formed on his lips. Mikan sighed as the bell rang for lunch, "Want to go eat at our table Mikan?" Shirdo asked her. Shirdo was now Mikan's best friend and better than Hotaru. All of her friends became Mikan's friends as well.

"No thanks Shirdo. Thanks for the offer, tomorrow. I'm going to my and Kyo's room to eat with him." Mikan smiled. Shirdo stared at her than laughed, "Don't do anything stupid, like being a young mother!" She bumped Mikan's shoulder while Mikan was blushing like mad. "Maybe, I already am one?" she said to the shocked Shirdo. "REALLY!?" Shirdo asked her while holding her hands. "Jokes!!" Mikan laughed. Shirdo pouted, and stared at the ground. "You'll be the aunt for sure though! And my bride's maid!" Mikan cheered and Shirdo grinned. "Well you go eat with your boyfriend, say hi!" Shirdo shouted as she headed towards the cafeteria doors.

Mikan smiled to herself while she was walking towards her dorm room, when she heard a gruff "Hn." behind her. "What's up Natsume?" Mikan smiled at him. "What's up? You have a boyfriend already!?" Natsume asked her keeping his Alice under control. "Well, yeah. You guys crushed me. He helped me, he's my everything." Mikan replied as she stood firmly. "It wasn't us! It was the principal! He was controlling us with a bug." Natsume argued. "I believe you. I know you wouldn't do that not everyone would. Anyways, I'm going back to my dorm." Mikan replied as she turned and headed towards the shared room she got with Kyo.

"I still have feelings for you Mikan!" Natusme called after her and pulled her into a hug. "LET GO OF ME!! I DON'T HAVE ANY FOR YOU! KYO IS MY EVERYTHING!!!" Mikan said as she pulled out. Then all of a sudden Natsume feel down hard. Kyo was there, staring at him with angered eyes. "What the FUCK man!? She's my girlfriend." Kyo said as fire and Ice came from his palms. "Kyo…" Mikan trailed as she stood behind him. "Thank you." She said again, she then went up to him and kissed his cheek.

"Here's your warm welcome BASTARD!" Kyo raised his alices, when Mikan put her hand on his wrist. "Please stop. I don't want you getting in trouble with the principal. Just stop, he won't hurt me anymore because you're my everything, you are the reason I still live." Mikan said as Kyo put his hands down. He then reached for her and kissed her lips softly. "Watch out Fire boy because I got your Alice and Water." Kyo warned as the couple went inside their room. As soon as Mikan turned back to Kyo, she smiled sweetly. Kyo blushed and reached into his pocket.

"Mikan Sakura, You are my love, my everything that the world has blessed us. Will you take me? Kyoshiro Tsukiyomi, forever and live by my side?" he asked her pulling the top up and showing a dimond heart ring. Mikan's eyes started to form tears as her lips trembled.

"Will you marry me?"

END of chapter 3

Huyu-chan: YES OMG! I finally wanted this scene!!!! Please Read and Review! PS VOTE AS WELL!!1


	4. BIG HUGE NOTICE MUST SEE THIS! FINAL!

3 Years apart

NOTICE!!! NOTICE!!!

I will stop, writing, 3 years apart. I'm sorry. Everyone thank you for sticking with the story and reading it. Here's the good news!!! I'm letting someone else continue the story!! YAY!!! The author's name is .loveladybrown. on Fanfiction!!! I will be starting a new Gakuen Alice fanfiction and hope it will be something you will like. Please follow me and support me on this. It will be coming this week, or next week. Hope for the best! And stick with me readers D: Thanks for everything!!! LOTS OF LOVE!!! TONS OF HUGS!! The tears, sweat and blood we shared will never be forgotten. THANK YOU!

PS!!! I will be updating High School Troubles!!! Look forward to that!!!!!

-Huyutfsakura~


	5. Important Notice!

Important Notice

Huyu-chan : School is coming!! D: So, if there's no updates, I'm sorry, so sorry :3 The GA story, Looking Dead, will be a one-shot. I will be making another story for the GA fans. I'll be updating and creating when I have time. Anyways, High School Troubles, will not be updating, I just don't have any ideas anymore D: , As for the Amuto fans, Strawberry Calendars will only have a few more chapters. Or so, expect 2-5 at the least for now. There might be another story using the following story line with that story's plot.

For now, I thank all the people who read my stories. You've brought great love to me –sniffs- I love you guys!!! THANKS!!!

Oh and by the way, if you have some questions, or want a story to update, (I might update the ones thatg I said I wasn't) only if those stories have lots of people reading them. Please Read and Review.


End file.
